M&S, Against All Odds
by klaineuse
Summary: I suck at summaries) We're in the 18th Century. The Evans are really rich, the Jones poor. Brad Evans, decide to give a big present to Sam Evans for his 17th Birthday: A slave. He bought to the Jones family Mercedes Amelia Jones, a 17th years old young girl, who's pretty sassy and not afraid to say what she really thinks to Sam Evans. But love and hate are pretty close right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,**

Here's my new story! I always thought I would just do one, but I'm inspired so…

I'm French, so I apologize for the mistakes.

I said the 18th century, but it's just for the "slave" thing, as it happened between the 16th -19th Century. But I don't really know how the life was back then, so if some things are "too modern" I apologize. ;)

Enjoy it!

Bibi.

* * *

Here we were in 1875. The Evans lived in an enormous mansion, in a town called Genoa. Brad Evans was the Mayor of the town, and Elisabeth Evans was representing a committee. They were known and respected by everyone.

The couple had a 17 years old son, Sam who was celebrating his birthday today. He was in the Robinson Private High School, had a lot of friends, he was dating Miranda Leighton, the daughter of Paul Leighton, one of the most powerful man, and he had good grades… so the perfect life. But Sam didn't like it. He knew he was lucky to have the life he had, but it was like he didn't belong there. In his school, there were only white rich people who were making fun of the people from Louisiana Public High School, in the other side of the town, the public school for normal and poor people. He didn't get why his friends were doing that, but he didn't care for those poor people either. His parents were strict: He wasn't allowed to approach them. He wouldn't anyway.

Now, today, the 21th of January was his birthday. He was in his room, studying, when he heard the front door cracked. His parents were home. A few second later, his parents entered in the room.

- Happy birthday honey! _Exclaimed Elisabeth, hugging him tightly._

- Jeez Mom, I can't breathe! _She released him._ Thank you

- Happy birthday son! _Yelled Brad, smiling_. Sorry we weren't there to tell you this morning. Let's have dinner, and then you'll have your present.

Sam sighed, and rolled his eyes. _Presents._ Sam had a … complicated relationship with his parents. He loved them, but he just hated being around them. They were loud, just like friends , and He was just bored. Bored of everyone, of everything. So, every year, his parents were trying to "buy" his love by giving him more and more extravagant presents.

They had dinner. Then they sat in living room.

- You know how you always wanted someone do to everything you ask _began her father. _

- You assumed that, and that's why we have Marianne, the housekeeper. _He said confused. _

- What would you say if you had… a personal housekeeper?

Sam raised an eyebrow.

- Our present this year… is a slave! _Said his mother, excited._

- She'll help Marianne because that damn woman can't do anything on her own, but… she'll be yours.

His parents were waiting for his reaction, but he didn't have any. It was just like every year, _he just didn't care_. He didn't need another old woman to take care of him, he already had that Marianne. He just wanted to go in his room and finish his homework.

- Yay _he said, pretending to be thrilled. _

His parents laughed, relieved.

- I know you would like it, son! _Said Brad._ Now, the driver went to… wherever she lives in Genoa to get her. She'll be here soon.

While…

Mercedes was in her little room that she shared with Shirley, Lena, Joseph and Jake, her four little siblings. She was packing. Her parents came in the room, her mom crying. She threw herself in Mercedes arms.

- I-I'm so sorry we didn't find another way, sweetie, so sorry…

- Hey, it's okay Mom. I-I know how it works. You didn't have the choice.

- W-We could have say no, when the Mayor came to ask, we could have said…

- Mom, come on. You know you guys need this money. _She said, closing her bag. _I-It's okay. It's not like I'm going to be in another country, I stay in Genoa. So, I'll come and see you when I can.

- If they accept. It's not sure they will… _her father sighed._

- Well, I'll come anyway, no matter if they say yes or no.

- Mercy, what did I told you earlier?

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

- Yeah I know, I need to behave blah blah blah. I know. I will.

Her father nodded, and someone entered in the house without knocking. It was a tall, white man in a suit. He looked frightening.

- Who's the slave? _He asked, cold._

Mercedes stood up, hugged her parents and siblings.

- I love you all, always will.

- Hurry up! _Yelled the man._

She glanced at him before taking her bag , and kissing her parents one more time. Then she entered in the back of a car, and the man drove to the Evans Household. During the road, she thought. She knew the Evans by name because of their reputation. She knew they had a kid, a boy, but she never saw who he was, or how old he was. She sighed. She hoped that they'll not be too hard with her.

When they arrived, she gasped. She knew they were rich but _whoa_. The mansion was _huge_. The man took her tightly by the arm, and dragged her in a big, light, living room. Three people turned; it was the Evans. Mercedes and Sam looked intensely at each other for a second, and then the man threw her and she fell down. She looked at the ground.

- Thanks Harry, you can go. _Said Elisabeth._

The man leaved.

- So, honey, here is your present!. _She said cheerfully._

Sam nodded, looking away. Okay, so, he didn't expect her to be that young and that beautiful. But still, he didn't care.

- She'll sleep in your room, on the ground of course. And she's here to do whatever you want her to do. And when you're at school, she'll help Marianne. So, tomorrow _she turned to Mercedes_. I want you to be wake up at 5am and start doing the laundry with Marianne. Your parents will be paid tomorrow. _She said coldly._

Mercedes nodded, still looking at the ground.

- Well, spoke his father, we should leave you two. And son, if she doesn't do what you want, you're allowed to punish her. Don't hesitate to beat her up, those people need education.

- Okay, Dad. I get it. _He said annoyed._

Mercedes closed her eyes and forced herself to shut it. There was so much she wanted to tell them already! It was definitely going to be hard to live with the Evans. The couple leaved the room. The two of them stood there awkwardly. Sam sighed.

- I'm going in my room. Since you're going to be my puppy for god knows how long, I guess you should follow me.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. It was too much. She stood up.

- If I had the choice I wouldn't be there, taking care of a baby, so don't call me your puppy okay.

Sam turned and looked at her, astonished.

- Excuse me?

- What? You heard me right.

He just stared at her. It was the first time. The first time someone ever talked to him like that.

- Don't talk to me like that!

- You started! _she said, angry._

The two looked at each other intensely. How dare she? She was pissing him off already, and it was only the beginning.

- Whatever _he said, heading to his room._

Mercedes sighed, and followed behind. It was going to be hard.

* * *

Hope you liked it! tell me what you think! :D

**Bibi** xx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!** here's another one! It will get longer and longer I promise, it's just the beggining ;)

Thanks for the reviews! :D I love it!

Enjoy it!

**Bibi xx**

* * *

Sam's room was huge. He had a big bed, a desk, a couch, a little TV… It was like a mini living room, it was very sophisticated; Mercedes was pretty impressed; she never saw a room like this before. Sam went to his desk to finish his homework. Mercedes just stood there, waiting for him to tell her what to do. But he didn't. He completely ignored her. After his homework, he took a shower, and when he came back in the room, he was only wearing a towel from his hips to his feet. We could clearly see his bare chest, and his muscles.

Mercedes quickly turned her head, embarrassed. Thank god she was black and we couldn't really see when she was blushing. Why was she even _blushing_? He was a narcissistic asshole! Even though he was really good looking… She looked around, trying to get out the image of her head. Sam rolled his eyes when he saw her embarrassment.

- You're such a little girl.

Mercedes turned.

- What?

He sighed.

- Just get out of my room, I need to change. I'll go eat after that anyway so, go see Marianne; she'll give you your food.

- Good. I need a break from you. _She said walking out of the room. _

- Same here!_ He said before slamming his door._

Mercedes searched and found the kitchen. A pretty short tan skinned woman was there. She was putting two pieces of bread on a plate. When she saw Mercedes she smiled.

- Hi, I'm Marianne. You must be Mercedes?

- Yes, that's me _she said, smiling. It was comforting to see someone like her here._

- Come on, let's eat.

Marianne took the plate and went into a very small room, with nothing but a bed and some used clothes.

- It's my bedroom. We should eat here, because Mrs. Evans don't like when we're around their spaces.

Mercedes nodded, and sat on the bed with Marianne. She took a piece of bread.

- You live here since a very long time aren't you? _Asked Mercedes. _

- Yeah! It's been 20 years now. I know Sam since he is a baby.

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

- I hate him. Ah I hate him so much! He's just so mean!

Marianne laughed.

- He's a good boy. He's really polite with me, even though I'm just a servant.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. That guy, polite? Marianne laughed again at Mercedes face.

- It's just the beginning. Maybe he's testing you? You're his servant after all.

- Yeah well, servant or not, I still want respect. It's hard enough for me to be here._ She looked at the ground._

Marianne patted her arm.

- I know, you're so young… How old are you?

- Seventeen. I lived in the other side of genoa with my parents and siblings. I had some friends from school, because I was going to Louisiana high school. I was studying hard, we were so many in this public school, I was one of the best. I wanted to make sure I had a future. But then, my little sister Lena got sick. And the hospital is really expensive, and you know, we're black so people don't really care. So, when the mayor asked for me, my parents had to say yes, to have the money necessary to heal my sister. And besides, you can't really say no to one of the most powerful man of the city… _she sighed_. I'm okay with the decision they made, I really am, I'm so happy my sister will be okay. But… I just… I-I wanted a different future, being away from my family, my friends… I-I don't wanted that _she said her voice shaking. _

Marianne hugged her tightly. She was feeling for the little girl. She was just so young.

- You'll be okay. I know it's hard, but there's nothing we can do about it anymore. So let's just try to make this as … livable as possible. You're not alone, I'm here. I'll help you. She said, trying to reassure Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded and sighed. Someone entered in the room.

- What are you two doing? Marianne, go clean our table and do the dishes! And you, go find Sam! We didn't buy you for nothing! Yelled Mrs. Evans.

Both girls nodded and did what she asked. Sam who accidently heard the conversation between the two girls when he quitted the table to go to the restrooms, looked at the ground, and got out of the restrooms.

When Sam entered in his room, Mercedes was sewing on the ground. Her grandmother taught her how to do it when she was ten. She was sewing a scarf for her little sister. When she saw him she stopped. He rolled his eyes, climbed on his bed and took a book. He couldn't read though.

- So you went to that Louisiana Public school huh? Didn't know slaves could go to school.

She glanced at him.

- This is none of your business! How do you even know that?

- I heard your little conversation with Marianne. Very touchy _he said making fun of her. _

- Just because you're my "boss" or whatever you want to call yourself doesn't mean that you're allowed to eavesdropping! She said standing up.

- See, that's what you don't freaking understand! _He stood up as well and came close to her._ I'm allowed to do whatever I want to do, I'M making the decision. Here, you're just my servant. You listen to what I say, do what I want you to do, and you just shut the fuck up okay! I don't like the way you talk to me and you better change it!_ He yelled._

Mercedes just turned, and looked at the window angrily. He sighed.

- Now that it's clear I want you to wake me up at 7 am tomorrow, I have school.

He climbed on the bed, and switched off the light. Mercedes lie on the ground. She was so angry at that freaking dumbass. She couldn't stand him!" There has to be some ways to get back at him… "_She thought_. Suddenly, she smiled. He wanted her to do what he asked? Well, she was going to it then.

The next morning she woke up Sam with cold water that she threw at him. Sam yelled, alarmed. When he saw her smile, he became angry.

- WHAT THE HELL?!

- Well, you told me to wake you up Sir; I'm just doing my job. _She said innocently before going, satisfied. _

Sam stood up angry, and went at school. When he came back, he was starving, so he asked Mercedes to give him the ice cream he left in the fridge. She went in the kitchen, took the Ice cream, put a lot of salt in it, and gave it to him. He took it, without watching her, too concentrate on the TV. He took a spoonful, and spitted it directly. Mercedes bite her lips, trying hard not to laugh. But she stopped when Sam threw the bowl next to her. He was red of anger.

- What is wrong with you?!_ he said running in the bathroom._

Mercedes lose it, and burst into laughter. Sam rinsed his mouth, angry. He was going to go yell at her, but he stopped, and smiled. What if he played her game?

So he began to hide her food, and the slaves weren't really having a lot of food so Mercedes was always starving or sharing Marianne's food, not knowing where her food was going. Wednesday and Saturday were the days where Marianne and Mercedes were allowed to take a shower. So, Sam would come in the bathroom and took all of the soaps so Mercedes couldn't shower.

Mercedes was tired, really weak, hungry and feeling really nasty as she didn't take a proper shower for weeks. Sam felt it, so one day when he got home from school and Mercedes was cleaning the kitchen with Marianne, he told her.

- Apologize.

Mercedes turned; she looked at Marianne who looked at Sam.

- Apologize for what?

- Apologize for putting salt on my ice cream, and for waking me up with cold water!

- It was pretty funny.

Mercedes and Marianne laughed. Sam glanced at them.

- Well you know what was funny too? Seeing you starve, and all disgusting. Yes I was the one hiding your food and hiding the soap!

Mercedes lose her smile.

- Why did you do that?!

- It was pretty funny _he said imitating her._

She sighed angrily.

- I did it ONE DAY; you did that for 3 WEEKS! I was really weak, if Marianne wasn't there to share her food with me, god knows where I would be now! You think_ that's_ funny?!

- Well, you started. _He said looking at her, angrily._ Now go upstairs, you didn't clean my room.

Mercedes threw the sponge in the sink.

- It's not over; you're going to pay for that! _She said, before going upstairs, angry_.

- We'll see about that! _He yelled, going after her._

Marianne who was there during the whole scene just shook her head and smile. Something was definitely going there, but they just weren't seeing it yet.

* * *

Haha they hate each other ! :p But it'll get better :D

**Reviews are loved :D**

See ya all very soon!

**Bibi xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys !**

**Thanks for the reviews**, and enjoy this one! ;)

* * *

The week passed, and the two teenagers continued their little tricks to each other. They had to admit: it was fun. Despite the fact that she was getting on his nerves, Sam kind of liked Mercedes presence. They still weren't exactly getting along, but it was fun to play games. The house wasn't as cold with her there. He'll never admit it to her though.

Saturday night, Sam invited his best friends Troy and Sebastian, and his girlfriend Miranda ( well, she invited herself) to sleep over, as his parents weren't there. Mercedes was a little stressed. She knew by reputation that the kids from the Robinson private high school were pretty … snob to say the least, and the night went the exactly how she expected. Even worse.

At 8 pm, Sam's friends came, and he sat in the living room with them.

- It's about time you invite us! It's been a while since we came here!

- Sebastian, stop complaining! You know how busy my boyfriend is… _said Miranda, grabbing his hand. _

- Whatever… Where's your slave? I wanna see her!

- Oh yeah me too! _Exclaimed Troy._

Sam sighed, uncomfortable. It's not that he didn't want to show her, but he knew his friends, and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable… Wait, what? Since when does he care about her feelings?

- Y-yeah, sure. _He said, forcing him to stop caring._

- What's her name?

_While… _

- Who's the girl with them? _Asked Mercedes, spying them from the kitchen._

- Miranda _answered Marianne who was cooking. _His girlfriend. Now stop spying and come help me!

Mercedes turned abruptly.

- H-His girlfriend?

- Yeah. _Marianne answered, looking at her questioningly. _

She didn't know he had one. It's not like she cared anyway… Her heart ached a little at that information, but she decided to ignore it.

- Well, good for him.

- You're not… You're not disappointed or anything, are you?

- What? No, no! Not at all! I don't care.

Marianne was about to say something when someone yelled.

- MERCEDES! GET IN HERE!

Mercedes and Marianne looked at each other. Marianne rolled her eyes.

- Must be one of his friends.

- Why are they calling me? I don't want to go…

- Well, you have to.

She sighed and quit the kitchen.

When she came in the room, the guys were surprised, Sam uncomfortable, and Miranda suddenly insecure.

- Wow I didn't expect that… _said Sebastian looking at her. _

- Yeah, she's hot _Troy said looking at her hungrily _

- No she's not! _Yelled Miranda, angry. She came closer to Mercedes._ I'm sorry sweetie, but you're just a ugly little slave who has no future, and..

- Miranda, stop it. _Said Sam firmly. Why was he defending her? _

- What? I'm just telling the truth! If I have to cope with you having a slave of our age and who's a girl, I have the right to tell her what I want! Plus it's the truth, she's ugly. And Black. Even worse.

- Pff, you're just jealous _said Sebastian, rolling his eyes. _

- I'm not! Sam, just tell them. She's horrible, right?

Sam looked at Mercedes. She looked at him intensely, and then looked away, to show him that she doesn't care. But deep down she wanted to know… Did he found her attractive?

Sam wanted to say yes. Of course he wanted to say yes! She was the most beautiful girl he ever sees. She had a beautiful skin, a gorgeous face and a body… a perfect body. But saying yes would be admitting a lot of things that he wasn't ready to.

- Yeah she is. She's really… really ugly. _He said looking away. _

Mercedes didn't know why, but she just wanted to hide and cry. It was so embarrassing to be insulted like that. She couldn't even answer to that bitch, she wasn't allowed… She just looked at Sam who couldn't look her in the eyes. It's not like she was disappointed of his answer… or was she? Maybe a little. But she hated him! Why does it hurt that much then?

Miranda laughed, relieved.

- I told you so! _She exclaimed looking at Troy and Sebastian. _

They both shook their head. They knew what their best friend was really thinking.

- Anyway! _Said Troy_. So, she can do whatever we want? Hmm interesting! _He came close to her._ What about a blowjob? _He asked her._

- Oookay, I think it's enough, Mercedes you can go. _Quickly intervened Sam._ _Mercedes nodded and quit the room. _

- Why? _Whined Sebastian_. It was getting interesting!

- Ask your girlfriends okay! Just leave the girl alone.

- Calm down, I'm sure it wouldn't be her first time anyway…

- You know nothing about her. Don't judge so easily._ Snapped Sam _

The three looked at him with wide eyes. He regretted his words as soon as they were out. Why was he acting like this? Miranda stood up.

- Why are you defending her so much? _Asked Miranda, angry._

- Yeah, she's just a slave, bro.

- I-I'm not defending her!

- Yes you are! _Yelled Miranda_. What is happening here? Are you in love with her?

- What? What are you talking abou…

- I'm going. I'm angry at you right now, and it's not good for my skin. _She took her purse._ When you come to your sense again and become the Sam we all know, you can call me.

- Woh, Overreacting much? _He said looking at her like she was crazy. _

She didn't answer, and ran away. Sam just sighed and let her go. He needed a break from her. He spent the night with the boys. It was dinner time. They were waiting to be served.

- So, what's the deal with your slave?

- What again? _Asked Sam tiredly._

- Come on bro , we know you. Usually you don't give a shit of anyone, even us, your best friends! But this girl come and suddenly you're all defending… _said Troy_

- Guys, just let it go alright? There's nothing to talk about. Besides, we don't even get along.

- Well, you know what they say about love and hate…

- Just shut up, seb .

They laughed.

- No, seriously, I know in our school, our friends and even our parents are kind of… Harsh with the black slave thing, but we would totally support you Sam.

- Yeah! _Agreed Troy_, you know we don't care about those things. And even if you pretend like you do, we know that you don't care about those too.

- Well that's sweet of you, but you could have skipped your speech. There's nothing going on, and nothing will ever happen between us. End of story.

- Alright, alright. But now that your crazy drama queen girlfriend went home, tell the truth: you do thinks she's hot right?

- Of course he does Troy!

Sam was about to answer when Marianne came to give them food. Mercedes didn't come. After the dinner Sam excuse himself saying he was going to the restroom but he searched Mercedes. She was supposed to always be near him. So he went to his room she wasn't there. He went to Marianne's room, and she was sitting on the bed, clearly really upset.

- I didn't say you could take a break _he said, the more firmly possible, even if he wasn't really upset. _

- Well, you know after being so humiliated I honestly don't care about your stupid orders. If you want to punish me, just go ahead.

Sam sighed and closed the door.

- Listen, I 'll say it once, and then you're going to forget it : I'm… I'm sorry okay? I don't know why she talked to you like that.

- You talk to me the exact same way.

- …. You too! You're always angry, whenever I say something you're yelling…

- Well that's because you're always so arrogant!

- See! You're yelling again!

She sighed, he shook his head.

- It was fun to play games, but I think it needs to stop. I want this to be … bearable was everyone.

Mercedes looked at him, surprised.

- Since when do you care about other people than you?

- Can you just stop for a second? I'm trying to be considerate here! Just… forget it.

He headed to the door, but she stopped him by grabbing his arm. Neither of them talked about the connection they felt when their skin touched. Both tried not to think about it, even if they knew that soon, they'll have to.

- You're right. The fighting need to stop. You're… You're trying here, a lot of others aren't so considerate with their… slave_ (It was still hard to say it) _so thank you.

He nodded, and she let him go.

- I'll rejoin my friends now. See you… Tomorrow.

She nodded. It was weird for them to be polite with each other, but it was so much better. Mercedes felt like a human again, and not just some puppy.

- By the way, _he said, at the door,_ I don't think you're ugly. Not at all.

They looked at each other intensely, Mercedes heart melt. He quit the room. They knew that it was wrong but that night, Mercedes and Sam couldn't stop thinking about each other.

* * *

Hope you liked it! they begin to realize that something is going on ! ;)

Soon I'll have a Beta Reader ( someone said yes!) so hopefully, the others chapters will have no mistakes! ( btw for the people who follow Samcedes Family, my other Fic, I'm updating this week, sorry sorry for the delay !)

Reviews now! **I love you all!**

**Bibi. **


	4. Chapter 4

After the night of the sleep over, Sam and Mercedes were polite to each other, and things were great. At first it was really awkward, but then, it became natural, they began to spend some time together, and they both finally admitted to themselves that they liked each other company. Well, it became was obvious, as they were laughing together all the time.

At Mercedes surprise, Sam was actually a really good guy; smart, funny, caring… He's wasn't the self-centered Sam she met at the beginning, not anymore. He allowed her to shower every day, gave her some time for herself… Mercedes felt like a human again. She was grateful for what he was doing. And yeah, she liked him… a lot. She knew it was wrong, but they had so much in common! He liked singing and dancing just like her, they loved the same kind of music, and they had the same dream: make a difference in this world… She was just feeling so at ease when he was around… But it was just friendly… right?

Sam was asking himself the same question. Mercedes was the only girl to captive him like she was. Sam usually didn't care about anyone else than him. But, with her, it was so different. For the first time in his life he opened up to someone. For the first time, he was himself with someone. He really enjoyed her being around; they would just sit in his room and laugh for hours… But somehow, he knew it wouldn't last. It couldn't last. She was his slave. Nothing will ever be possible, and he knew that if he continued to acting this close with her, something might happen. He didn't want that. That's why, he decided to change.

We were Friday night; Sam was getting ready to go Sebastian's big party. He was struggling with his tie, Mercedes entered in the room, smiling at him. He looked away. She looked at his tie and laughed.

- You can't do anything on your own, it's unbelievable. Let me help… _she said coming closer._

- No, it's fine. _Sam answered coldly, throwing the tie on the bed._

Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

- Someone's in a bad mood…

- I don't know what you're talking about; I'm perfectly fine _he answered, defensively._ Don't you have some work to do, like my laundry or something? Instead of staying here and annoy me.

Wow. That was harsh. Mercedes looked at him. He seemed so mad… they were getting along now, why was he so mean with her?

- Are you okay, Sam?

He sighed heavily.

- Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to see you okay, I need to prepare, and pick up Meredith, and you need to do my laundry, so just go away! He yelled at her.

When he saw the pain in her eyes, he immediately regretted what he said. He didn't even mean it, but he didn't have the choice, he needed to do that, he needed them to take some distance, Even if it's means that they'll hate each other again. She looked away and nodded.

- Whatever you want. _She said, angry, before slamming the door._

It was just so confusing for her! One day they're best friends, almost more, and the other he just act so coldly with her! "You know what Sam, just go to your stupid party with your stupid girlfriend, and don't talk to me ever again! "She said to herself, getting downstairs.

The party was great, half of the school was there, and they all were having a great time… Except him, who couldn't stop thinking about Mercedes. He's been such a jerk with her earlier! But what could he do? It was necessary…

- Hey man, Miranda is looking for you! … What's up? _Asked Tyler, looking questioningly at him. _You seem a little off…

- Oh, no I'm great! Just a little tired… But whatever, let's have a drink! _He said over joyfully._

He'll deal with the situation later. Now, he was going to enjoy the party.

_Meanwhile…_

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were home, which was rare, but when they were in the house; Mercedes was behaving. She didn't know why, but they were scaring her. Maybe because they really hated her… She was afraid of what they could do. At that moment, she wished Sam was there. She felt in security when he was around, like they wouldn't do anything if he was there.

- THE FOOD IS COMING OR WHAT?! _Yelled Mr. Evans, from the dining room._

Mercedes jumped. Marianne gave her two plates.

- Go serve them quickly before they get angry!

Marianne knew the family, and she knew what happens when Mr. Evans gets angry… Mercedes nodded, took a deep breath and went in the dining room. Mrs. and Mr. Evans were face to face. When he saw her, he glared at her. She gave Mrs. Evans her plate, and when it was Mr. Evans turn, her hand began to shake, and she splatted the plate on him. Elisabeth gasped.

- Oh my… Oh my god! _Said Mercedes, panicked_, I'm so sorry, I...

- I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR APOLOGIES! _Yelled Brad_, YOU LITTLE SLUT! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!

Mercedes stepped back, but Brad grabbed her, and began to hit her. Elisabeth just watched and smiled, while Marianne was crying in the kitchen, hearing Mercedes screaming.

* * *

When Sam got home, around 2 am, he was exhausted. Exhausted of the party, exhausted of thinking about Mercedes… He just wanted to sleep. When he got in his room, he switched on the lights, and gasped when he saw a very concerned Marianne standing in the middle.

- Jeez Marianne! You scared me! What are you doing here? If my parents see you around here… _He said, taking off his coat. _

- Something happened.

Hearing her tone, Sam turned and looked at her closely. Her eyes were puffy. She cried.

- What's going on?

- It's about Mercedes.

The name was enough for Sam to be alarmed.

- W-What? What happened?

- Follow me.

They went into Marianne's room, and there was Mercedes, lying on the floor, with blood all around her. She had opened scars everywhere, a black eye, and what looked like a bandage on her feet. She was crying. When Sam saw her, his heart broke. He was horribly shocked. He immediately ran to her.

- Oh my god, Mercedes! _He gasped, his voice shaking._ Who did that to you?!

- S-Sam...? _She said, her voice weak._

- Yes, yes that's me… _he took her in his arm_. Oh my god… what happened?! _He asked to Marianne. _

- Your… Your dad got angry.

- M-My dad did that to her?_ He asked, getting angrier. _

Marianne just nodded. She explained him what happened. Sam's eyes became dark.

- Hey, I'll be right back. _He said gently to Mercedes before running upstairs._

* * *

He stormed in his parents' room, who were asleep.

- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

They both jumped and Elisabeth switched on the light.

- Son? _Asked Brad, sleepily._

- Don't! Don't call me son after what you just did!

- What are you talking about? _Asked Elisabeth, standing up._

- You know damn well what I'm talking about, stop pretending! Why did you hit her?!_ He yelled at his father._

His father laughed, and stood up.

- So this is what it is about? Come on, what's the big deal…

- WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! Have you seen her? You almost killed her for a freaking plate! You gave her to me, she's MY responsibility, you're NOT allowed to touch her! Don't ever do that again!

- Don't talk to me like that Sam! _Yelled Brad, getting closer. _

- Or what?! You're going to hit me too? Well guess what? I'm not afraid of you! You know what? I'm so sick of you two! I never said anything because you were trying so hard to buy my love by giving me new cars or new things; but that's enough, I've had enough!

- Sam… _started Elisabeth, tears in her eyes._

- I don't want to hear it! Do something like that to her again, and I swear, you're going to lose me for good!

And with that, Sam quitted the room. Elisabeth sat on the bed.

- Brad… I never saw him like that… Buying that girl was a bad idea… He's…

- In love with her, yeah, I figured.

Elisabeth sighed.

- W-we can't let that happen, we need to do something!

- Yeah I know. Don't worry, I'll find a solution to this.

* * *

When Sam went back in Marianne's room, Mercedes was asleep on the bed. She looked so tiny, so innocent… Sam shook his head. How could his father do this? What was wrong with his family? He sighed, and sat at the end of the bed, looking at Mercedes. She was so beautiful…

- I know that means nothing to you, but I'm proud of you. _said Marianne entering in her room_. Talking to your parents like that… Needs a lot of courage.

Sam just nodded.

- Can I ask why did you do that?

- Because I… I'm against violence. Sam said, unsure.

He didn't really know himself what's gotten into him. He never had an outburst like that before. But then he looks at Mercedes and feels the need to protect her…

- Hmm… _nodded Marianne_, or because you love her.

- What? you're insane, I don't feel anything for…

- You're in love with her. That's why you defended her tonight. She's the reason you've been so happy lately, also the reason you've been so mean today with everyone and especially her. I think you love her. And you're scared. Scared because you never loved anyone like this and you know you'll never be able to love Miranda like this, scared because she's a slave and you're in the high society, scared because your parents, your friend, everything… they're all against it. Somebody finally got into Sam Evans heart, and it's scaring the crap out of you.

Sam just looked at Mercedes, this beautiful girl who changed his life forever. Who he wanted near him all the time, who was making him smile and annoy him too sometimes, who he was himself with, who wasn't afraid to tell him the truth, who he simply needed with him… Yeah, it was true… He was falling for her… He tried to ignore it, tried to forget it, pushed it … but there's this inevitable feeling, called Love.

Sam looked at Marianne, and she understood. She smiled, and patted his arm.

- We don't choose who we love, Sam.

Sam just looked at the ground.

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes woke up in Marianne's bed and all of her body began to hurt. Then she remembered the events of the previous night. She sighed and held back tears. She tried to redress herself but someone stopped her.

- Easy there, let me help you_ said Sam. _

He helped her, and she looked at him questioningly. Was he aware of what happened? Why was he so kind all of the sudden?

- What…?

- Let me talk. _He said_. I-I know what happened with my father, and I'm sorry. Truly sorry. But, I talked with them and it will not happen again, I'll make sure of it. I … _he sighed. _I'm sorry I wasn't there… If I was…

- Stop. It's not your fault, you couldn't guess… I just… I don't want to think about it anymore okay?

- Okay, right, sure… It's just… I want you to know how sorry I am…

- I know _she answered, smiling a little. _

- I also wanted to apologize for my behavior before the party… I was mean to you because… because hum I had some.. stuffs in mind, I didn't mean to upset you..

- So many apologies! _She said laughing_. Don't worry about it, I'm not mad anymore.

Sam nodded, a little relieved. Mercedes smiled at him. She really appreciated the fact that he apologized, and was helping her. Sam clearly changed.

* * *

A week passed, Mercedes was much better, she could at least walk again. Sam's parents were acting normally toward her, as if nothing ever happened, except they weren't insulting her or snapping anymore. They were… calm. It was weird. As for Sam, he was perfect with Mercedes.

- You're cheating!_ Exclaimed Mercedes, as they were playing cards on Sam's bed._

- I'm not! I'm just better than you.

Mercedes took a pillow and threw it at him. He gasped and she laughed.

- Apologize. Right now! _He said, falsely mad._

- No way!

And the pillow battle began. Mercedes ended up on Sam's, veeery close to him. She tried to move, but she couldn't as Sam had his arms around her.

- Sam, let me go

- Nope. _He said, coming closer._

- What are you …

She couldn't finish her sentence as her lips were locked with Sam's.

* * *

Next: Mercedes reaction! Hope you liked it! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Her heart was racing; she couldn't believe what was happening. Was Sam really _kissing_ her? She had an answer to her question when he began to deepen the kiss. Panicked, and also confused, she stopped him and got off the bed.

- Mercedes…

- I-I gotta go. I have to help Marianne _she said, heading to the door._

- No, wait, Mercedes…

- N-No it's fine I get it, I-It was just a little mistake, it's fine! _She said quickly before running out of the room. _

Sam sighed. It wasn't a mistake for him. He kissed her because he wanted to, he_ loved_ her. Why did she run away like that? Maybe she wasn't into him… He never thought about that, but yeah, maybe Mercedes didn't want more than a friendship. Realizing that was making his heart ache a little, but it could be a possibility, and he wasn't going to force her. He sighed again. She had been clear: the kiss was a mistake for her. So he'll never try again, even though he really _really_ liked the kiss they shared.

Marianne knew something was weird. Whenever Sam was around, Mercedes would become suddenly very quiet, and Sam very embarrassed. They weren't joking anymore; they weren't even talking to each other. So she asked.

- So, what's going on with Sam? _Asked Marianne, while doing the Laundry with Mercedes. _

Mercedes blushed furiously.

- Hum, nothing. Why?

Marianne rolled her eyes.

- Come on girl, you can't fool me. I see how awkward it is every time you guys are in the same room. What happened?

Mercedes sighed, and looked down.

- He, hum… Sam kissed me.

Marianne's eyes widened, and she screamed. Mercedes covered her mouth with her hand.

- Shh! Be quiet! The Evans are here _whispered Mercedes._

- It's about time he does something! _Exclaimed Marianne, excited._ What did you do?

- I stopped him…

- WHAT? why?

- What do you mean "why"?

- Well, clearly you like him, it's obvious, so why did you stop him?

Mercedes wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that she liked Sam as a friend and nothing else, but she knew it would be lying.

She was in love with the guy.

It was weird for her, because at first she thought he was a real jerk. But after what happened with his parents, the way he defended her, the way he was treating her… She realized that Sam was definitely a special guy. Her special guy. But then she pushed her feelings away, because he has a girlfriend, and their worlds are completely different…

And now he kissed her, and she was confused as hell. Why would he do that?

- I-I don't know, I mean, I don't want to be… Rejected, he has a girlfriend…

- That he don't like.

- Y-you don't know that. But even if he didn't like her, there are still so much complications… His parents, our lives… We're completely different! And I'm just... I'm just a slave here, Marianne. I'm sure it was just a mistake; he didn't even contradict me when I told him that, so…

- Oookay so, first of all? You're not just "a slave" you're a human. You have the right to have feelings. And secondly? Stop thinking so much! Right now, his parents, your lives… That doesn't count. What matters right now, is your feelings. You love him? Then tell him! You two need to stop acting so childishly and talk it out.

Mercedes sighed, clearly torn.

- I-I don't know Marianne… God damn it! _Why_ him! _She exclaimed, frustrated._

- In love, we don't choose sweetheart.

* * *

Mercedes was stressed. She was waiting for Sam in his room. She decided to listen to Marianne and talk about the kiss with him. She sighed. When things got so out of control?

Sam entered in his room, and his face lightens up when he saw Mercedes. But he quickly hides it, because since the kiss, they weren't exactly on good terms. They weren't talking anymore. Mercedes cleared her throat.

- Can we… Can we talk?

- Oh now you wanna talk after avoiding me for days? _Asked Sam, a little angry._

- You didn't talk to me either.

- I was waiting for you to come to me. After you ran the other day I didn't know what to do.

- I'm sorry I ran like that. It's just… Why did you do that? Why… Why did you kissed me?

It was it. It was the moment to tell her.

- I kissed you because I…

He couldn't finish his sentence as his parents entered in the room, with a very well-dressed man who looked at Mercedes with interest.

- Honey, this is Mr. Donovan, he's here to buy your slave.

Mercedes and Sam's eyes widened.

- WHAT? exclaimed Sam.

- You heard right, _said his father. _I think we made a mistake by buying her. Clearly, you're … falling in love with her, and we can't let that happen.

Sam began to panic. What was he supposed to do? Say the truth and loose Mercedes for good, or lie? He didn't think it further as Mercedes took the initiative.

- By all due respect, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I think you're wrong. He don't love me, we… we pretty much hate each other.

Sam looked at her intensely and she smiled a little. He smiled back and looked at his parents.

- Yeah. I don't know why you are saying that, I don't care about that slave, I love Miranda. What are you guys talking about?

The parents looked at each other, a little confused.

- The other night you defended her…

- I didn't defend her Mom, I just didn't want you to touch her. I'm already beating her enough. But that has nothing to do with love. I can't love a slave; you of all people should know that! _He said, falsely laughing._

Elisabeth and Brad laughed, relieved. Maybe they were wrong.

- You're right, son. But you still want her? Because we could just give her to Mr. Donovan, he'll be happy…

- NO! _said Sam, yelling. His parents looked weirdly at him. _I mean, no, I still need someone that I can punish whenever I want.

Brad smiled and nodded.

- Okay then. Well Mr. Donovan, we're sorry but…

- Oh don't worry, it's fine, I'll buy another one.

The three of them got out of the room, and Sam sighed. He turned and looked at Mercedes, clearly pained.

- I'm sorry, I don't mean what I said, it's just,they were going to give you and…

- I know, I know. Don't worry about it. _Said Mercedes, coming closer to him_. Before they come… what were you going to say?

Sam frowned, then remembered. He took a deep breathe, and cleared his throat.

- Before they come and ruin the moment, I was going to say that… That I kissed you because… Because I wanted to, but also because… ("_God damn it Sam just say it!" he told himself_)

Mercedes came closer; they were a few inches away.

- Because? _She asked in a stressing voice._

- Because I love you, Mercedes. I-I know it's sudden, I didn't expect it either but I just… I can't stop thinking about you, and I just find you awesome and beautiful, and I know you don't necessarily feel the same way, I mean, we hated each other, and it's okay, don't feel pressured or anything because hmmmph…

Mercedes kissed him to make him stop babbling. Sam looked at her, shocked.

- I love you too, silly.

His face lightened up, and he kissed her harder. It felt so right! At that moment, for the first time in his life, he felt _complete_. Mercedes was happy. Yeah, she was a slave, and yeah it wasn't always pleasant, but it gave her Sam, a man that she loves like she never loved before. And that was worth the pain.

They calmed down eventually, and sat on the bed, their hands entwined.

- I want to be with you. _Said Sam, serious. _

- Me too, _quickly said Mercedes _

It may be complicated; there were still a lot of things to talk about, but right now they didn't care. They were in love, and that's the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Finally together! :D Now, how are they going to live their relationship? What about Miranda? ;)

Tell me your thoughts!

Big love xx

Bibi.


End file.
